The Evil Entity
Summary The Evil entity was an error in the mind of God born out of corruption in the Mind of GOD. This Entity is corrupt beyond understanding. But it wasn't his fault to be born like that Nor it was the fault of GOD. The wielder of The Bible of Darkness and a complete evil that exist in a metafictional realm sometimes manifest himself as a fictional character to play every role in it and kill and torture deities & meta cosmic beings. If he exist in the fictional world people view him as a god/Supreme being where every being starts to bow and pray to him even against their will. Is the creator of every story he wrote most of them are very dark,corrupted and twisted story where horror beings slaughters humans as The Evil entity find it joyful to slaughter humans and mistreat them. All the abominations are forced to torture humans in every possible ways. And even some abominations gets killed or erased for the fun. As the creator doesn't even care about them and rather loves everything to be tortured. But somehow even this twisted and darked entity has shown to be protective to Rosa(his daughter). (WIP) Appearance The Evil Entity is appearance less since it never made any appearance in the concept of stories. Every appearance of him in a story is just storytelling himself or just showing off how powerful he is. Powers and Stats Tier: 0''' '''Name: The Evil Being Origin: The Evil Entity within me Gender: 'Inapplicable '''Age: '''Inapplicable (Is older than the Bible of Darkness who is older than nothingness, time, space, creation, gods and more) '''Classification: ' The evil entity that exist in a metafictional world. '''Powers and Abilities: Creation, Tetralogy, Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Immortality (type 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Plot Manipulation and could have all possible abilities Attack Potency: High Outerverse level (Created the The Bible of Darkness his power equals the The Bible of Darkness. If he is in the fictional world, he can do everything and as every creation is bound to his perfection. Every other being start to bow and pray when he appears. Manipulate and wrote every story in the book form the beginningless nothing to the endless end sea of creations. His Realm is the breach of all readers. He also wrote infinite hierachy of outerversal beings and completely transcend them since they appear to be fiction to his perception. Also created the concept of stories is formless and placeless before any concept and characters. Is also able to use the concept of end which is literally ending/closing/erasing stories. Also wrote the realm of 4th wall breaking and the realm of the forgotten ones these realms are outside the concept of Stories) Speed: Omnipresent (As the creator of the Bible of Darkness, he plays every role in the book and can exist in every plane of existences, Nonexistences and rooms.) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Outerversal Durability: High Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Omniscient (Knows everything from the beginning to the end) Weaknesses: ' None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' None '''Note: The cosmology of the verse Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Creation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Time Users Category:Dream Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:The Evil Entity Withing Me Category:Tier 0